1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mascara brush comprising a plurality of bristles which stand out radially and are held between two intertwisted wires, the tips of the bristles having varying lengths in such a way that envelope sections formed by the bristle tips are put into practice which, seen in the circumferential direction, lie radially further outwards and radially further inwards.
2. Background Art
EP 1 050 236 teaches a brush of the generic type, comprising sections of longer bristles that are wider in the circumferential direction and sections of shorter bristles that are distinctly shorter in the circumferential direction, both forming a convex envelope.
DE 37 35 963 C2 also describes a mascara brush, the trimming of which includes concavely cut depressions so that a kind of comb of short length in the circumferential direction is produced between two such adjacent cuts.
Mascara brushes of the generic type are required to offer excellent properties of transfer from the reservoir to lashes on the one hand and optimal application and separation of the lashes on the other, which is what the two above documents proceed from.